vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber (Fate/Prototype)
Summary Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is the Saber-class Servant of Manaka Sajyou in the First Holy Grail War of Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver, and Ayaka Sajyou in the Second Holy Grail War of Fate/Prototype. Saber's True Name is Arthur Pendragon (アーサー・ペンドラゴン, Āsā Pendoragon) and King Arthur (アーサー王, Āsā-Ō), the Once and Future King of Camelot and England whose rule was brought down by the faults of those around him rather than his own leadership. He lacks much of the self-doubt and loathing that characterized his mainstream counterpart, but hides secrets of his own all the same. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A with physical strikes, at least 6-C with Excalibur Proto, likely much higher when fully released Name: Saber, Arthur Pendragon, "The Once and Future King" Origin: Fate/Prototype Gender: Male Age: Appears to be physically in his late teens or Early 20s Classifications: Saber-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Blasts, Air Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Magic Resistance and Resistance to indirect magical attacks such as Mind Manipulation, Petrification and Spatial Manipulation, Minor Mind Manipulation via Charisma, Bears an innate sixth sense for danger Can inject a vector of mana into his movements for explosive bursts of speed and power and materialize his armor with his magical power, Can turn his sword invisible with Invisible Air, Can ride virtually any modern vehicle with proficiency, Superhuman Charisma Attack Potency: Mountain level with physical strikes (Has an A-Rank strength, stronger than his mainstream counterpart), at least Island level with Excalibur Proto (Vaporized the deluge created by Gilgamesh's Enki, Excalibur Proto is powerful enough to completely nullify Paracelsus's A+ Rank Anti Army Noble Phantasm with a single restraint unlocked), likely much higher when fully released (Its true nature is that of a Divine Construct that protects the planet, and its specifically designed to defeat beings that would be able to destroy Earth once all of its restraints are released) Speed: Massively Hypersonic via this calc (1st and 2nd calc) Lifting Strength: Class 25 via power-scaling Striking Strength: Mountain Class via power-scaling Durability: At least Mountain level via power-scaling (Tanked multiple hits from Fate/Prototype's versions of Gilgamesh and Berserker, Has A+ Rank Endurance in Fate/Grand Order) Stamina: Tireless for as long as he has sufficient mana Range: Extended melee range with sword strikes, Several dozen meters with Hammer of the Wind King, Several kilometers with Excalibur Proto (The blast radius easily engulfs an entire city) Standard Equipment: His armor and Noble Phantasms, Invisible Air and Excalibur Proto Intelligence: As the King of Camelot and the alternate counterpart of the King of Knights, Saber is undoubtedly a master swordsman, having led a ring of the most famous knights in Britain's history, including the incredibly skillful Lancelot and Gawain. A high-class Servant, he is able to go toe-to-toe with all but the strongest Servants in one-on-one combat, managing to fight on par with the alternate version of Gilgamesh and easily trumped Lancer. In addition, Saber seems to possess none of the self-doubt and loathing that plagued Artoria Pendragon, giving him greater clarity in combat and prevents him from being manipulated as easily. Weaknesses: Saber possesses a great deal of chivalrous pride and will not resort to dirty or underhanded tactics unless he absolutely has to, His sixth sense can be fooled by methods he has not experienced before, Excalibur Proto is held under extremely tight restrictions and cannot be used at its full power without releasing Invisible Air and having all Thirteen Constraints of Camelot fulfilled. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ProtoExcalibur.png|Excalibur Proto: The Sword of Promised Victory PExcal1.gif|Excalibur's Activation Excalibur_Proto_FGO.gif|In Fate/Grand Order Noble Phantasms '-Excalibur Proto: The Sword of Promised Victory:' (エクスカリバー・プロト: 約束された勝利の剣, Ekusukaribā Puroto: Yakusokusareta Shōri no Ken) Is a divine construct and is the strongest holy sword whose "Proto" designation was provided to distinguish it from its mainstream counterpart. It is a double-sealed weapon locked by Invisible Air and the Restraints of the Round Table (円卓拘束, Entaku Kōsoku). Being rated as an EX-ranked Noble Phantasm, it is likely even more powerful than Arturia's, but several requirements known as the Thirteen Constraints of Camelot that were set by the Knights of the Round Table must be met before its full power can be utilized, including: * The battle must be an honorable one. * The battle must be one-on-one. * The enemy must be more powerful than yourself. * The battle must be one against evil. * The battle must not be for personal gain. * The enemy must not be an elemental. * The battle must save the world. With a single restraint unlocked, Excalibur Proto's activation is a thin but powerful beam that is able to completely nullify Paracelsus's A+ Rank Anti-Army Sword of Paracelsus and overload the Caster's sword with a second attack. With at least six seals unlocked, it generates a massive arc of light powerful enough to split the similarly EX-ranked "Star of Destruction" generated by Gilgamesh's Enki before generating a blast large enough to engulf an entire city and temporarily put down Manaka Sajyou's Beast-class Servant after killing its Master. When at least seven seals are released, its true nature as a Divine Construct designed to protect the planet is revealed, allowing it to defeat beings powerful enough to destroy Earth. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. This ability isn't ranked in Fragments of Blue and Silver, but it is presumed that Saber has the same rank as his counterpart, allowing him to nullify any modern spell and many spells from the Age of Gods, giving him a great advantage against magi. * Riding: (騎乗, Kijō, localized as "Dragoon"): The Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. Saber is proficient in this ability due to riding horses all throughout his life, allowing him to ride practically any horse or modern vehicle with complete control, even things from far beyond his time like a motorcycle or a car. Personal Skills *'Charisma' (カリスマ, Karisuma): is the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. Despite being unranked in Fragments of Blue and Silver, it can be assumed that Saber has B Rank proficiency in his skill like his counterpart, allowing him to lead a country. This ability can also serve as a subtle form of Mind Manipulation, allowing Saber to sound more convincing to others. *'Instinct' (直感, Chokkan): The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. A refined sixth sense that is now closer to true precognition. Has the bonus effect of reducing penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing by half. *'Mana Burst' (魔力放出, Maryoku Hōshutsu): A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of Magical Energy. A normal weapon that is not on the level of a divine mystery can be destroyed in one blow. Raises defense in several times. Saber uses this skill mainly for defense and high-speed movement. *'Giant Beast Hunting:' Saber possesses an affinity for slaying giant monsters, gaining bonus modifiers whenever he faces one in combat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Kings Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Servants Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6